


A Little Too...

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is jealous, F/F, Yang just wants a dude to step off, and Neon is annoying Blake as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Written using the prompt of “Jealous kiss.”In which Blake gets a little jealous when she and Yang go dancing with team FNKI.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 290





	A Little Too...

Blake narrows her eyes from where she sits at the booth, gaze locked onto the man currently talking to Yang at the bar. His body language is a little  _ too  _ forward, his smile a little  _ too  _ charming and his laugh a little  _ too  _ loud as he talks to her, despite the fact that Yang was keeping her distance from him. 

“Ooh! Is somebody jealous?”

Blake growls under her breath, barely giving Neon the satisfaction of eye contact as the man steps closer to Yang, his gaze drifting a little  _ too  _ low. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t like it when men like  _ that  _ treat women like they’re a slab of meat in front of a starving dog.”

“Oh. So… it has nothing to do with the fact that it’s Top Heavy that’s being hit o-“

“Call her that again and I can and  _ will  _ put you to the ground.”

“Our weapons got put away.”

“I don’t need my weapon to put you down.” Blake says, finally turning to smile a dangerous smile at Neon, her amber eyes flashing with a warning. “Don’t test my patience, Katt.”

“Y’know… you actually kind of pretty when you’re threatening me.” Neon giggles and Blake finds herself looking away to inhale wearily, her ears pinning against her head irritably as Neon’s laugh grates on her already frayed nerves. “And I bet  _ Yang  _ agrees. She’d probably think it’s hot if you go up there and defend her honour.”

“She doesn’t need me to  _ defend anything _ .”

“No… but come  _ on.  _ What girl  _ doesn’t  _ want the woman that they have the hots for to march up to some creep and show him up on her behalf?” Neon’s grin is visible, even in just her voice as Blake turns her gaze back to Yang, who appears to be holding herself back from throwing the man to the other side of the room.

Blake, however, isn’t paying any attention to the way her current companion is nudging her. The man gestures to the bartender and, despite Yang’s obvious protests, orders something and has the  _ audacity  _ to wink at her. Blake feels her jaw clench and she huffs irritably as she stands and marches her way over to them, just in time for a tall glass of beer to be placed in front of the two.

“Blake!” Yang greets enthusiastically, reaching out her hand and gripping Blake’s jacket to tug her close. “Sorry I was taking so long,  _ babe _ .”

The clear emphasis on the pet name is enough of a cue for Blake to easily know what Yang wants from her and she easily grants it, turning to the man with an arched brow as she forces a smile. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I was just getting a little worried.” She says warmly, her heart rate accelerating as Yang kisses her cheek with a pleased sounding hum. “Who’s your new…  _ friend?”  _ Blake asks, meeting the man’s eyes and looking him up and down pointedly, allowing a small smirk to cross her lips as he narrows his gaze at her. “I’m Blake. Yang’s  _ girlfriend. _ I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Yang snorts under her breath, coughing to hide the laugh she lets out when the man takes a step back, an unsure expression crossing his face as he glances in between them. 

“Uh… Tanner.”

“Hm.” Blake hums, placing her hand against the small of Yang’s back and stepping closer to her as she tilts her head as though to examine Tanner once more. “Well… good to see that you’re  _ obviously  _ not a threat.” She adds with a sharp grin, satisfied when his jaw falls open and he looks away, cheeks flushing as Yang speaks up.

“Yeah. Tanner was nice enough to buy me a friendly drink but you  _ know  _ I don’t like beer. I’m more into fruity cocktails.”

“Oh, I’ll take it, then. You get yourself a Strawberry Sunrise.” Blake says calmly as she reaches for the beer and holds it in her hand before glancing to Tanner’s own drink. She smirks and reaches out for it to press it into his hands and bites back an amused snort when he spills a little on his shirt. “Since you’re  _ such  _ a friendly person, what do you say to a  _ friendly  _ competition? First one to finish their beer wins.”

“Uh… Blake? Baby? Is that a good idea?” Yang asks suddenly from beside her, brows furrowed slightly as she glances in between them. 

“It’s a great idea… right, Beige?”

“It’s Tanner.” Tanner growls, setting his shoulders and puffing out his chest as he tries to posture over Blake. He holds out his glass and smirks a disgustingly sleazy smirk at Yang. “Maybe the first one to win gets a kiss?”

“No, because my girlfriend is not a prize to be won and if you suggest that she is again-“

“Blake could kick your ass easily, man.” Yang interjects, snorting in amusement as she looks in between them from where she’s leaning against the bar, an easy grin on her face as she watches the whole affair. She glances at Blake and winks, her expression softening ever so slightly. “Take him down, baby.”

“Far be it for me to deny a beautiful lady’s request.” Blake teases back, feeling a slight thrill as Yang’s cheeks darken. “Alright, Buttermilk. You ready?”

“Tanner.” The man says through gritted teeth and stands up straight, preparing himself for their little competition. “Ready.”

“Yang, be a love and count us down?” Blake asks calmly, as she and the man tap their glasses together gently.

“No problem. Three… two…  _ one!” _

Blake raises puts her lips to her glass and within four seconds, it’s over. She swipes her tongue slowly across her lips, more than aware that Yang is watching her, and glances at her glass in an almost bored manner before shrugging and placing it on the bar and crossing her arms as the man struggles to finish his quickly. It takes him about ten seconds to finish and he slams his glass on the table before wobbling unsteadily on his feet before looking at Blake with confusion and irritation in his gaze as she smirks at him.

“Wow. I bet  _ you’re  _ not used to a woman finishing before you.” She drawls slyly, examining the nails of her hand as he splutters angrily. “Now… if you’ll excuse me…” 

With that, Blake, emboldened by liquid courage, turns to a stunned Yang and cups her jaw in one hand and kisses her, her free hand moving to Yang’s hip. A shocked gasp leaves Yang before she responds, her arms moving to curl around Blake and bring her closer. A barely audible whimper escapes Blake as Yang’s teeth gently nip at her bottom lip. She pulls back and stares up at her, both women’s chests rising and falling rapidly as the man, now thoroughly embarrassed, stumbles away.

“Wow.” Yang huffs a laugh, her face flushed as she grins at Blake. “You, uh, you take your  _ acting  _ seriously, huh?”

“Oh, who’s acting?” Blake retorts, draping her arms loosely around Yang’s neck and giggling quietly as her eyes widen. “Not me.”

“Maybe  _ I  _ am.”

“Uh-huh. Well… you can stop  _ acting  _ like you can’t stop staring at my mouth any time now.” Blake says casually, arching a brow and smirking slightly. “He’s gone. You don’t have to keep pretending.”

“What can I say? I’m a method actor.” Yang laughs, the sound lower than Blake was expecting and she finds herself swallowing thickly as Yang rests her hands low on Blake’s hips, her smile playful and teasing as she nudges their noses together. “But you played the role of jealous girlfriend  _ really  _ well. A litte  _ too  _ well. You weren’t  _ actually _ jealous, were you?”

“Not at all.” Blake says with a shrug, her fingers fiddling gently with Yang’s hair as she smiles up at her innocently. 

“No?” Yang murmurs, her mouth just a breath away from Blake’s now, their breaths mingling together as she lingers teasingly close. Not even a little bit?” She asks quietly, brushing their lips together lightly and  _ oh,  _ Blake can  _ feel  _ her smirking. “Not even the tiniest, ittiest, bittiest little bit jealous?” Yang presses a kiss to Blake’s lips, pulling back before she can respond and her eyes are shining with amusement when an involuntary whine of protest escapes Blake’s throat.

“No. Because I don’t have anything to be  _ jealous of.” _ Blake says unevenly, shuddering as one of Yang’s hands trails a path up her spine. “Yang-“

“No.” Yang agrees, her expression softening as a tender smile crosses her lips. She leans forward to kiss Blake, humming softly when Blake eagerly returns it. “You really don’t.” She adds in a whisper, leaning their foreheads together as Blake rests her hands against her collarbone. “Nobody holds a candle to you.”

Blake falters, unable to find her words. Instead, she inhales slowly and tucks her head into the crook of Yang’s neck, pausing to kiss her skin in an almost shy manner before nuzzling into her. Yang freezes for a moment before a soft, affectionate sigh leaves her throat and she wraps her arms around Blake in a tight hug, pausing to kiss the side of her head and letting her lips linger for a moment before letting her head rest against Blake’s own.

The club was a little  _ too  _ noisy and it’s patrons a little  _ too  _ drunk and bothersome… 

But that doesn’t stop Blake’s heart from beating a little  _ too  _ fast as she focuses on the woman that she loves.


End file.
